Gℓιттєя Iѕи'т Gσℓd
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Aunque no todo lo que brillase fuese oro, algunos destellos podrían tratar de hacerle competencia a una simple medalla conmemorativa.::..


**Disclaimer: TDP: RR no me pertenece, tampoco la canción perteneciente a esas estrofas y... sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ En este pequeño lapso de tiempo, de todo lo que tenía para subir (listo y corregido)... me decido a publicar algo recién terminado sólo por sentir el llamado de una de mis OTP de la temporada (?).**

 **»** **Advertencia &Aclaración:** **Post-Ridonculous Race (ligeros spoilers) y algo IC/OoC posiblemente BD/.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **G** litter **I** sn't _ **G** old **.**_

* * *

 _«Bite your tongue, don't say anything.  
You look perfect in this light to me…»_

* * *

 **Q** uizá, el sacar el peor lado tuyo en televisión no fue _tan_ buena idea, aunque no era del todo _tu culpa_. Al principio creías firmemente en que podrías manejar ese oscuro lado que la mayoría mantiene oculto cuando, _por esas remotas e injustas casualidades de la vida_ , las cosas no saliesen tan planeadas como lo estaban tus hermosas coreografías sobre el hielo… o lo suficiente como para que Jacques pudiese hacer algo bueno y lidiar con ello, _para variar._ ¿Qué? Una pareja debía apoyarse en todo momento; ese era el orden natural de las cosas, y debía serlo en especial durante las situaciones más difíciles y complicadas…, no para hacer de ellas algo más que un desagradable recuerdo infeliz.

Suspiraste para tratar de alejar el sabor de derrota que seguía invadiéndote aún después de regresar a casa, y el cual nadie dejaba escapar gracias a las miles de oportunidades que les regalaste para que se burlaran de ti y de tu compañero. Sí, habías sido —tal vez— _demasiado_ ambiciosa por ganar y también habías hecho cosas que ningún otro equipo se animó a hacer, _pero todo seguiría siendo bastante atrevido para esos ojos, siempre envidiosos de tu completa perfección._ Decir que era talento innato era quitarte muchos méritos de esfuerzo y noches en vela por tratar de practicar en secreto _para estar más cerca del oro_. Por más molesto que estuviera contigo, ni siquiera Jacques, conociéndote tan bien como lo hacía desde sus ocho años, te lo permitiría… aún cuando pocas veces fueses consciente de lo egoísta que te volvías al mínimo descuido _suyo_ , y tuyo también, _claro._

—Estás muy callada, Josee. —A pesar de lo acostumbrada que estabas a oírle de pronto, su voz logró sobresaltarte y, al mismo tiempo, clavar la aguja que sostenías en uno de tus dedos—. ¿Pasa algo?

En lugar de molestarte por la interrupción que habías tenido, pensaste un poco sobre qué responder ya que, después de todo, tenías la ventaja de tener unos segundos extra para meditarlo antes de verte obligada a alzar la vista hacia la del otro patinador. El mostrarte vulnerable no era una opción, y nunca lo sería. Como el mismo hielo, podías ser cortante, traicionera y despiadada, pero siempre olvidabas lo peligrosamente frágil que se podía tornar cuando menos cuidado tenías sobre él.

—Este polyester es demasiado malo —dijiste mientras esbozabas una de tus falsas sonrisas y, aunque era obvio que la ceja alzada de Jacques te advertía que ya conocía tu juego, la mantuviste de forma forzada por un poco más—. Si queremos impresionar a los jueces y ganar el oro, tendremos que volver a cambiar los trajes —agregaste y, por disimular, tu sonrisa fue remplazada por molesto desgano al dar un manotazo para tirar de la mesa la brillante tela púrpura en la que trabajabas.

Al igual que tus lágrimas cuando pasaste de la furia al desconsolado llanto tras tu última derrota, las lentejuelas azules cayeron sobre la alfombra de la sala. Por un segundo, esperaste notar cierto pavor en los oscuros orbes del rubio, aunque lo que recibiste a cambio fue que atrapara tu mano y te devolviese una tan mirada confiada que parecía desafiar a la tuya.

Como si se anticipara a ver algún tic en uno de tus párpados, Jacques decidió hablar con rapidez.

— ¿Y qué tal si nos tomamos un descanso? —Antes de largarte a reír con fuerza, esperaste que tu compañero siguiese, para excusar su comportamiento o para lo que fuese que necesitara decir—. Esta sería la séptima vez que diseñaríamos _desde cero_ nuestros próximos atuendos.

Y tenía razón, _para más mal que bien_.

A todo le encontrabas alguna imperfección, estuviese terminado o apenas empezado. _Porque la tela no se sentía bien, no eran tan elástico como debían ser para ganar, los detalles y el bordado no estaban en perfecta simetría, el diseño final no te convencía tanto como al principio o… resaltaban tanto y eran tan hermosos que la gente se fijaría más en ellos que en ustedes mismos._ Al fin y al cabo, todo se resumía a los desvergonzados pretextos que eran.

— ¿Acaso debo tomar esto como una señal de que te estás rindiendo, Jacques? —acusaste al levantarte, queriendo alejar tu vano en vano; nunca habías considerado que el estrechón de manos iba en serio hasta ese momento, en el que empezaste a confundirte tanto como a cuestionarte cosas.

—No. —Imitándote parcialmente, también se puso de pie—. Sólo quiero que te relajes un poco…

—Los relajados no ganan medallas —cortaste de forma frívola y, en cuando su pequeña mueca te hizo recordar el cómo debiste presenciar el momento en el que el par de surfistas descerebrados ganó, te sentiste completamente ofendida al reaccionar—. Tú…

Más que un hábito, el jugar sucio era natural en ti debido al ambiente en donde habías estado más de la mitad de tu vida, pero aunque Jacques lo hiciese _por apoyarte,_ acababa de cruzar un límite cercano al mismo que pasó ese día en el que te dejó caer frente a todos, arrebatándote el reconocimiento que conllevaba ganar el oro que más anhelabas.

 _«Anhelaban.»_

Agh.

Cuando no podías ignorarla, una de tus tantas vocecillas interiores sí que era terca en remarcar ese tipo de detalles.

—Sé que sigues molesta por _el bronce_ en ese show… pero podemos superarlo.

Enarcaste una ceja y estuviste a punto de reírte con sarcasmo, sólo que el sincero «podemos» te llamó tanto la atención que opacó la segunda intención, aún a pesar de lo agrio de la mención.

Quisiste repetirlo, mas la palabra quedó atascada en el fondo de tu garganta.

— ¿C-Cómo? —terminaste por preguntar, _casi_ igual de ansiosa que temerosa por escuchar respuesta.

No obstante, todas las inseguridades se desvanecieron al instante en el brazo libre de Jacques rodeó tu cintura, recordándote aquel baile de Tango que habían tenido que realizar en Buenos Aires.

Fuese o no la intención, empezaste a sonreír sin algún tipo de pretensión. Como pocas cosas lo conseguían, la sensación de victoria era algo tan embriagador que aceleraba tu corazón y te hacían sentir plenamente viva.

— ¿Olvidándonos de las agujas, las lentejuelas y… haciendo algo que sea legal en su lugar? —propuso en un intento de optimismo o… lo que sea que intentase en ese momento.

Volviste a dudar si darle una oportunidad o no. Con diferencia, lo que te decía no se asemejaba al tema de volver a confiar ciegamente en él luego de haberte fallado durante uno de los momentos más cruciales de toda tu vida.

— ¿Los fans tendrían que… enterarse? —No es que en verdad te angustiase que ellos conociesen tu verdadero lado _amable_ … pero tampoco podías dejarlos afuera del asunto.

—No si no quieres —contestó bastante rápido tras encogerse de hombros, luciendo más relajado que antes y _¿encantador?_ La emotividad del momento podría estar jugándote una mala pasada, _o quizás sólo se tratase de algo de escarcha que cayó por accidente en tus ojos_ —, así que ¿qué dices?

—Que si me recuerdas lo hermosa y grácil que soy, podría tomarlo en cuenta —bromeaste ligeramente para darte el impulso de abrazarlo, cubriéndolo, al instante, del brillo que tenías encima.

Sabías que no se quejaría, pero el ver su expresión cuando calculaste mal y lo besaste cerca de la comisura de los labios te hizo tomar en cuenta, también, que deberías hacer eso más a menudo.

— ¿Eso por qué fue? —Al igual que cuando eran niños (sin embargo, no tan dramático como cuando, en su primer oro como equipo, le besaste inocentemente en los labios), se llevó una mano a la zona y te observó con pícara curiosidad—. Y no se acepta decir que es porque soy irresistible.

Reíste un poco al separarte, rodando los ojos y emitiendo un «pffff» que debía hacer creíble tu acto.

—Aunque ambos sepamos demasiado bien eso de que "no todo lo que brille es oro", creo que puedo tratar de creer que eres alguna especie de dorado amuleto de la suerte —soltaste antes de arrepentirte, cruzada de brazos y sin mirarle.

Igualmente, no duraste mucho en esa postura. Mucho antes de lo que habrías calculado, Jacques te sorprendió de nuevo, sacándote a bailar sobre esa pista llena de diminutos destellos multicolores… y no te quejaste, sólo le seguiste el paso entre leves carcajadas mientras danzaban al ritmo de la imaginaria —pero compartida— melodía que ambos escuchaban.

Tu cambio no habría sido muy drástico a pesar del tiempo trascurrido desde el final de esa carrera alrededor del mundo… pero, al menos contabas con que ya no necesitabas sabotear o hacer sentir mal a otros para empezar a pasarla _un poco bien_ , ¿no? Obviamente, teóricamente hablando.

 _Como fuese._

Cuando recuperaras lo que tuvieses por razón, aún estaba la posibilidad de que sí cumplieses la promesa de ser mejor persona… o algo así. Si algo habías aprendido de esa chica _abogada_ era que toda prueba podría ser circunstancial.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!  
**_ **Sep, es raro que esto no involucre a uno de los dos muertos, pero es porque la viñeta que tenía planeada subir ayer tenía algo por el estilo xD, y como sigo sin hacerla OneShot o ponerla en un conjunto especial... seguirá escondida por el momento (?).**

 **Anyways 7v7(8), no sé si estará bien, no se si estará mal... así que sólo espero que haya gustado un poco~, aunque sea consciente de que este par no es de los más queridos realmente (?).**

 **Corregiré cualquier error cuando haya dormido algo y... Dan, en cualquier caso de que estés leyendo esto u/o, no creas que olvidé nada de tu regalo de cumpleaños~, por más atrasado que esté, estará listo (;.**

 **Y sin nada más medianamente coherente para decir, ¡hasta la próxima~! ¡Ciao-Ciao! _¡ & Grazie por leer~!_**


End file.
